


Sunset

by cozywilde



Series: Flight Rising [18]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Switching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: After a long workday, Sadzhik gets an unexpected visitor.
Relationships: Aloran/Sadzhik
Series: Flight Rising [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097709





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> [Sadzhik](https://toyhou.se/2852682.sadzhik), a flirty perfumer  
> [Aloran](https://toyhou.se/3407439.aloran), proprietor of the local hot springs alongside his wife Valeris

Sadzhik glanced up from his work, gently resting the delicate pipette he’d been using on his work table. The sun’s light had gone orange-red without him noticing, thoroughly absorbed in the careful measuring and blending of oils and essences, but he knew continuing now would be useless. Candlelight was no way to work with perfumes - one misstep and the acrid scent of char would permeate everything. Besides, one needed boundaries. He knew himself, and how easy it would be to lose countless hours of sleep tabulating and testing, only for the exhaustion-hazy results to be worthless in the cold light of morning. 

He got up, stretching luxuriously, and tucked away his tools and supplies, each in its place. Catching his reflection in the mirror against the opposite wall he paused, smiled. Even in his work clothes, simple white cotton that was easy to scrub clean of the persistent oils and plants he used, he looked lovely. Perhaps he’d take a turn about the markets before all the light was lost. After a change of clothing, of course. He might look good now, but it would take significantly more incentive than a few extra minutes of walking time to show up looking anything less than stunning. 

A knock at the door broke his reverie, and he frowned minutely. Exiting his workshop, he closed the door behind him and weaved through the shop’s displays to peer at the blurry shape visible through the glass of the front door’s window, nodding to himself in recognition. He opened the door and leaned gracefully on the frame, looking his visitor up and down. “Aloran, this is a surprise.”

“Pleasant, I hope,” he said, and nodded to the door. “May I?”

“Go right ahead,” Sadzhik said, and stepped aside to let him in. Familiar with the shop’s layout, Aloran went straight to the back staircase behind the counter, toeing off his shoes at the bottom and venturing up to Sadzhik’s rooms. So that was how it was going to be. 

When Sadzhik climbed up Aloran had already made himself comfortable in the window seat, watching the sun dip below the horizon. “Busy day?” he asked, nodding to Sadzhik’s attire. The reddish light fractured through the little gemstones in his cheeks, sending rainbows darting across the floor. 

Sadzhik shrugged easily, sitting beside Aloran and swinging his legs over the imperial’s lap. “Not terribly,” he said, “but engaging. Lost track of time. You?” 

Aloran settled a warm hand over Sadzhik’s leg, kneading gently. “Mmm-hmm. A wall fractured, could have been dangerous if Shael hadn’t noticed it. Valeris patched it up. Shows what happens when you plan for a quiet day.” 

Sadzhik hummed agreement and stretched, catlike, pushing his toes into Aloran’s stomach. “I imagine she’s quite tired, then.” 

Aloran’s eyes had gone half-lidded and heated, burning gold in the dying light. His lust felt like a banked fire, slow-burning coals that would only need the slightest encouragement to ignite. “Mmm-hmm.” 

Smirking, Sadzhik arched his back again, letting himself slide down to horizontal, half on the pillows and half in Aloran’s lap. His loose shirt had ridden up. “But you’re not, for once.” 

“No,” Aloran said, and bent over him to stroke across his belly, the muscles gone tight and shivery under his touch as he pushed his shirt up higher. His hair slid over his shoulders to drape around them, a half-transparent curtain lit up pale gold. 

“What did you have in mind?” Sadzhik purred, arching up into his touch. 

“Hmm, this and that,” he said, ducking his head to nuzzle at Sadzhik’s shoulder. Sadzhik tilted his head back and carded a hand through his hair, encouraging, and Aloran glanced up at him. “Kind of hoped you might have something you’d like to do.” 

“Oh?” Sadzhik said, and his gentle fingers through Aloran’s hair turned hard as he tugged his head back. Aloran gasped and shivered, fingers clenching against Sadzhik’s waist, and that low-banked desire flared hot like the setting sun outside. On the right track, then. “If that’s the case… I think I’d like you to suck me. And then,” he said, cradling Aloran’s face in his other hand, nails scraping over his gembond, “if you do well, you can fuck me.” 

“Yes,” Aloran said, low and fervent, and went easily when Sadzhik pushed his head down. As Sadzhik pushed himself up to lean against the thick pillows propped against the wall, he shrugged his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. 

Aloran went for the waist of Sadzhik’s pants, but Sadzhik planted his foot in the middle of his chest and shoved him back. “Ah-ah, patience,” he said lightly, “if I wanted quick and sloppy I’d trawl the tavern. Slow. Tease me.”

Shooting him a glance - though still, Sadzhik could feel, quite satisfied with his current task - Aloran nosed at his belly, warm breaths huffing out and making his muscles tense in anticipation. To Sadzhik’s pleasure, he began pressing open-mouthed kisses up his chest rather than down, taking the instruction to heart. 

Aloran’s broad hands slid under him, bending his back to press him closer, and Sadzhik let himself melt into the hold. In charge he may be for now, but a bit of manhandling would never be amiss. Aloran’s licked across his nipple and he arched as much as he could, shivering as he huffed a breath over it a moment later. He bent to the other, setting soft lips around it and sucking, and earned Sadzhik’s first low moan of pleasure. “Good,” he murmured, sliding a leg around Aloran’s hip to press him closer, “that’s very good.” 

Aloran answered the praise with a gentle nip, and Sadzhik tugged playfully at his hair in retaliation. He could feel the low chuckle in Aloran’s chest resonate through the both of them, as close together as they were, and he rolled his hips up in response, hardening cock pressing up against Aloran’s stomach. Sadzhik knew he had felt it from the renewed urgency of his kisses and caresses, mouthing at his neck and sending light, teasing fingers to stroke the delicate skin just below his navel. _He knows me too well,_ Sadzhik thought fondly, and let his eyes fall half-lidded and lazily uninterested before he said, “Go on, then,” only the slightest breathiness in his voice. He felt a surge of triumph from Aloran, though his face changed little as he pushed back a little to gain the room to tug Sadzhik’s pants down. 

Nothing underneath, of course, and Aloran wasn’t in the least bit surprised. The light fabric had done little to disguise his growing erection, but Aloran’s lust surged again at seeing him; Sadzhik indulged him with a long stretch to show off the sleek planes of his body, highlighted in gold and refracted rainbows. Aloran stroked the insides of his thighs light and teasing before he pressed them open, making himself comfortable between them despite his fairly broad shoulders - the result of long practice, no doubt. 

Aloran made good use of his hands from the start, stroking that sensitive patch of skin below his navel with one, brushing the lightest of fingertips over the head of his cock with the other. Sadzhik hissed and squirmed under his attentions, spreading his legs further to encourage him. One slipped from the edge of the window seat, but he let it dangle, the stretch not uncomfortable for now. The hot huff of Aloran’s breath at the base of his cock was much more urgent anyway. 

The first long lick he was able to keep quiet for, and the second. An arched eyebrow made Aloran aware he’d have to up the ante, and he was quick to do so, swiftly turning the third lick into a lingering suck at the head that made his toes curl; the first direct stimulation of the evening. “That’s it, keep going,” Sadzhik encouraged, and Aloran sank further down, pink lips already tinting redder. Sadzhik quashed the urge to tip his head back, liking this visual even more; this so-often-lazy man sliding up and down his cock with the utmost concentration. 

“You’re so good at this, aren’t you,” Sadzhik purred, sliding his hand through Aloran’s hair like he had before. “So full of lust, and pride, too.” He tugged a bit, though not enough to dislodge him, and Aloran rumbled a moan that shook through Sadzhik as well, his head tilting back and eyes slipping closed as he let it rush over him. “Do you think you’ve earned it yet, or can you do better?” 

Aloran’s eyes flashed in the dimming light, and he immediately took the challenge for what it was, ducking his shoulders and hefting Sadzhik’s legs over them, careful of his antlers. The move tilted Sadzhik back onto his shoulders, hips in the air, and Aloran used the freedom of movement to urge Sadzhik to thrust into his mouth, which he did happily, helped along by Aloran’s hands splayed over his ass. 

Though those hands didn’t stay just there; their fingertips slid closer in, stroking gentle circles between his cheeks. Sadzhik’s thrusts faltered when fingers pressed over his hole, light touches suddenly firm and pressing in. “Ahh,” he sighed, the muscles in his thighs trembling as he shifted restlessly between hand and mouth. He wanted those fingers in him, but while he had oil stashed in many places around his rooms, the window seat was not one of them. Clearly an oversight he’d have to fix for the future. 

“Off, now,” he gasped, and Aloran pulled off with a lingering suck at the tip that raised a moan from Sadzhik’s lips to sit back on his heels, licking swollen lips. “Come on,” Sadzhik said, slipping from the seat and holding out a hand for Aloran to take. He rose, and Sadzhik led him to his bed across the room - not because he needed to be shown the way, of course, but to show off the languorous sway of his walk, the way the very last of the sun’s light played off his hair and cast deep shadows over the dips and curves of his back. 

He turned as he reached the bed, falling back into the soft cushions and pulling Aloran down on top of him. It was natural, there, to pull him down a bit further for a lingering kiss, one that devolved quickly into panting breaths and hair tangled around grasping fingers. “You know where to look,” Sadzhik said when they broke apart, and turned onto his stomach, arching his back to raise his hips for Aloran’s attention. 

Aloran did, indeed, know where to look, taking a vial of oil from one of the shelves by the bed and lighting one of the lanterns. Sadzhik hummed approvingly, looking back over his shoulder as Aloran prowled back over. He was still fully clothed, and more so than usual - actually wearing a shirt and pants rather than layer upon layer of airy silks, and Sadzhik shivered as he envisioned the contrast they made, him provocatively nude as Aloran - put-together but for the hard press of his erection against his pants - loomed over him. 

Sadzhik dropped his head back down as he felt the first brush of Aloran’s fingers over his back, casting his hair to one side to splay in an inky-dark pool on the sheets. His hands clenched in the sheets as Aloran’s slid lazily down his spine, firm and admiring, before the sound of the vial of oil being popped open reverberated through the quiet room. Sadzhik’s breath hitched as a slick fingertip rubbed between his cheeks, coaxing him to push back into it, rolling his hips to define the rhythm between them. 

“Come on, then,” Sadzhik said, and Aloran bent over him to kiss at the back of his neck as he pushed the first finger in. Sadzhik couldn’t hold back the low rumble of contentment in his chest, loving the easy stretch, how willingly Aloran let him set the pace as indulgently slow as he liked despite the erection he could feel pressing against his thigh. “That’s lovely,” Sadzhik sighed, and Aloran moaned agreement, pausing to add more oil before he pressed another finger in alongside the first. 

Both of their breaths were coming harder now, that first urgency coming back as Sadzhik let himself open: his clenching body around Aloran’s fingers, his mind greedily absorbing all of Aloran’s pent-up anticipation and admiration. It made him impatient, and he squirmed to flip back over, dislodging Aloran’s fingers. 

“I think I’d like something bigger now,” Sadzhik said, and reached down to knead at Aloran’s dick through his pants, setting the other man panting in moments, clearly on edge. He splayed his own legs wide, tugging Aloran’s pants down far enough to free his cock before he stretched back against the pillows, affecting a look of utmost lazy disdain. “Let’s see what you can do with it, then.” 

Aloran was quick to obey, sinking down over him. The press of his soft belly, silky-smooth, against his cock made Sadzhik moan lowly and grab his ass, pulling him closer. The clean mineral scent of him had been subsumed by the salt of sweat, the same taste that burst over his tongue when he mouthed at Aloran’s neck. “Come on, come on,” he urged, and Aloran rumbled a groan and pushed inside him. 

Sadzhik cried out at the stretch, a low, keening sound of exultation. His hands clutched at the fabric of Aloran’s shirt, still on - though barely - nearly ripping under his grip as Aloran took only the barest of pauses before pulling out, pushing back in again in a long, smooth roll of his hips. Sadzhik groaned and took it, rolling his hips in counterpoint. It was always hard to recall exactly how languorously Aloran fucked when you let him, a soft, heavy weight that pushed and molded you until you were insensate with the slow-building pleasure. The steady grind of his stomach against Sadzhik’s cock was the best kind of teasing pressure, the weave of the fabric just the slightest bit abrasive. 

Aloran’s moans pitched up, the slow grind of his hips growing more urgent, and Sadzhik reached between them to pull himself off, recognizing the signs. 

“Wait,” Aloran groaned. “Wait. I’ll,” he said, breath heavy, “it’ll be better if you wait, I promise.” 

“All right,” Sadzhik said, twining his arms around Aloran’s neck and bucking his hips to urge him back into motion. His eyes went half-slitted with pleasure and coy curiosity. “I’ll hold you to that.” 

Aloran gave him a pleased grin before ducking down to kiss him, groaning into the press of lips and bite of teeth. His hips stuttered once, twice, and then Sadzhik felt the rush of hot pleasure run through him, hissing “yes” as Aloran came, going soft and boneless on top of him. Sadzhik sighed happily and rolled his hips, tugging at Aloran’s hair as he shivered through the aftershocks. 

“All right, big boy,” Sadzhik said. “What’s this surprise you have for me, hmm?” 

Aloran blinked and grinned lazily, pulling out and rolling onto his stomach. He pushed his hips against the sheets, eyes fluttering closed on a low moan, and Sadzhik felt the low burn of his arousal flare again. “Come on over and find out,” he said, while making the world’s laziest attempt to squirm out of his remaining clothing - the shirt was mostly off already, but his efforts with the pants were going nowhere soon. 

Sadzhik watched him struggle for a moment, amused, before he laughed and helped him out. Aloran still had all the poise and grace of a wet noodle and Sadzhik knew it’d be a while before he recovered completely. He really was a very good fuck, if he said so himself. 

“Come on then, lazy, I’m waiting,” Sadzhik said, half-draping himself over Aloran’s back - careful of the antlers - and pointedly rolling his hips against his side. 

“Mmm, right,” Aloran purred, and grabbed Sadzhik’s hand, twining their fingers together before dragging them down his own back. His emotions were a heady mix of lazy, glowing pleasure, and a surprising mischievous joy, sparkling and bubbly against the soft background. 

“Oh, you didn’t,” Sadzhik said, as their hands made their meandering way down to Aloran’s ass. His entrance was slick with oil, and two of Sadzhik’s fingers slid in so easily, sending a rumbling moan through Aloran. “A little presumptuous of you, but I can’t say I really mind.” 

“Thought that might be the case,” Aloran said, eyes slipping shut as he twisted back into Sadzhik’s hand. His own had withdrawn, folded under his head as a makeshift pillow. 

“Just going to lie there, then?” Sadzhik said, amusement threading through his voice. He added in a third finger just as Aloran tried to answer, turning his words into a grunt low in his throat. 

“Mmm-hmm,” Aloran said, once he’d gotten his breath back, “that’s the plan.” Sadzhik snickered, leaning over to nip at the back of his neck. 

“Lazy,” he chided, though the laughter in his voice still gentled the scolding significantly. He kissed Aloran’s shoulder, sliding a hand under him to tease at a nipple as well. 

“Ugh, Sadzhik,” Aloran whined, still oversensitive. Sadzhik grinned, a press of teeth against his shoulder; he could feel just how much Aloran loved it despite the half-hearted complaint. “Just get on with it already, I know you want to.” 

“Well, yes, I suppose I do,” Sadzhik said, and yes, his dick had been hard to the point of leaking a steady stream of precome for some time now. “But it’s just so fun to play with you.” He nipped at the tip of Aloran’s ear to emphasize his point, setting the imperial shuddering. 

“ _Sadzhik,”_ Aloran said, this time stretching the name into far more syllables than it possessed. 

“All right, all right,” Sadzhik said, carefully slipping his fingers from Aloran’s ass. He whimpered at the loss, and Sadzhik swatted him - leaving a slick, smeared handprint - before searching for the oil, slicking himself up. “There’s just no pleasing you,” he sighed, giving himself a few long strokes as Aloran fairly twitched with anticipation. He waited until Aloran actually looked ready to open his mouth and complain before he straddled him and slid inside in one smooth movement, hands braced on Aloran’s back as he caught his breath, briefly overwhelmed by sensation. 

“Gods, that’s good,” he sighed, and Aloran hummed his agreement. Sadzhik pulled out slowly, thrust in again, setting up a smooth rhythm. His hands slipped over the sweaty muscles of Aloran’s back, and Sadzhik frowned before draping himself over him instead, sacrificing long thrusts for a hot, close press of their bodies together. He slid his hands under Aloran’s chest again, hugging him close as his hips worked, eagerly absorbing the low, helpless moans Aloran let out with each thrust. 

“C’mon, Sadzhik, give it to me, I want to feel you,” Aloran said, and cried out as Sadzhik complied, chasing the so-close pleasure burning at the base of his spine. The slick slap of their bodies together was the loudest thing in the room now, closely followed by their fast, hard breathing. Sadzhik’s mouth fell open on a silent cry as he came, still working his hips to milk out every bit of pleasure. Aloran groaned and clenched around him, setting him shuddering and moaning despite himself. 

They stayed where they were for a few minutes, letting their bodies cool and their breathing return to normal. Sadzhik slid his fingers over Aloran’s sides, tracing nonsense patterns as they came back to themselves. 

“I have to say, that was a good plan, Aloran,” Sadzhik said finally. Aloran laughed, low and exhausted, which of course did some very interesting things to Sadzhik’s cock, slowly softening inside him. “Oh, gods, stop that, enough,” Sadzhik said, gingerly pulling out of him as his muscles twitched with oversensitivity. He flopped more or less gracefully next to Aloran, turning into his side when Aloran threw an arm over him. 

“Staying here tonight, or is Valeris expecting you back?” Sadzhik asked after a few minutes. The sun had fully set by now, the light from the window turned from burning oranges and reds to the cool silver of the moon and stars. 

“Mmm,” Aloran said, idly playing with Sadzhik’s hair. “I told her I was coming here, so she knows I might not be back ‘til morning. I’d like to stay, if you’d let me.” 

“Fine by me,” Sadzhik said, drawing up Aloran’s hand and brushing his lips over his fingers. “Guest cleans us up?” he added sweetly, glancing up through dark eyelashes. Aloran laughed and planted a kiss on his forehead, but obediently got up in search of towels and water. Sadzhik stretched, half-tangled in the sheets and Aloran’s discarded clothes, muscles pleasantly sore. If he was a bit sticky now, well, Aloran would soon be back with cool water and soft towels. All in all, a much more eventful - and pleasant - night than he’d expected. 


End file.
